Ghosts of Boy Bands Past
by Ink Spotz
Summary: At a Halloween party at Rocque Records, the boys are intrigued by a room that Gustavo won't let them enter. Gustavo believes that if they go in there, they are doomed to fall apart like the boy bands he has worked with in the past. He doesn't want those ghosts reappearing in the present. But will the boys really be able to resist knowing what is behind the door?


**AN: This was originally suppose to be posted on Halloween, but I was a little too busy. I also know that I already have a lot of stories started, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy it! Please review so I know whether it's worth updating or not! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

Halloween.

The night where all children young and old dress up in order to get candy from neighbors.

It is also the night where teenagers, who were young at heart, dress up too.

Kendall Knight stood in front of the mirror, trying to straighten the cape that he had on. Kendall didn't like the fact that he looked so skinny. Wasn't Superman suppose to be more muscular? Kendall didn't want to dress up for Halloween, but Jo wanted him to. She wanted them to dress up to compete in the couples costume contest at the Spooktacular Halloween dance hosted at Roque Records. Kendall couldn't fight his girlfriend. He knew he wouldn't win. So, here he was. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, completely decked out in a Superman outfit, complete with the curl in the center of his forehead.

Kendall opened the bathroom door and walked back out into the other room to see Mrs. Knight holding up a camera.

"Oh no," said Kendall watching a smile spread across his mother's face.

He was already embarrassed enough that he had allowed Jo to talk him into wearing a Superman suit, tights and all. He didn't need his Mom taking a picture to document this embarrassment.

"Oh come on! You know I take a picture of you when you dress up," she said, practically pleading.

"Why don't you go take pictures of the guys or Katie?" asked Kendall.

"The guys are still getting dressed and Katie doesn't want to dress up," said Mrs. Knight jerking a thumb behind her in the direction of the couch.

Kendall leaned around his mother to see Katie slumped on the couch, a television remote in her hands.

"You don't want to go get candy Katie?" asked Kendall.

Katie didn't take her eyes off the television screen as she replied, "I'd rather watch the "Keep the Lights On" horror movie marathon than go to a Halloween party or trick-or-treat. You have fun though."

This caused Kendall to become even more embarrased. His younger sister wasn't even dressing up! As Kendall faced his mother once more, she held up the camera again, and took a picture, causing Kendall to stumble backward due to the flash.

"MOM!" groaned Kendall as his Mom smiled even brighter and walked off.

Just then James, Logan, and Carlos walked into the room. Kendall stared at them with his jaw dropped.

Logan was all dressed like a zombie doctor. He had his face covered with white powder and black circles were around his eyes. He also had on some kind of black lipstick. He was dressed in a doctor's suit, clutching a doctor's bag in his hands, a stethoscope around his neck.

James was dressed up like a fairytale prince. He had on a poofy shirt with billowed sleeves. A small maroon cape trailed behind him. A sword belt was around his waist with a pretend sword in the sheath.

Carlos was dressed up like a corn dog, with trails of yellow and red decorating the side of it to represent the mustard and ketchup.

And Kendall thought that his costume was horrible.

"Really?" asked Kendall raising his eyebrow. "You guys look ridiculous!"

"Says the guy in tights," smirked Logan with a teasing grin.

Kendall blushed with embarrassment. He probably would never live this down.

"Oh you guys look so cute," cooed Mrs. Knight as she suddenly reappeared with her camera. "Stand together so I can get a picture of all of you."

All the boys rolled their eyes, but obeyed Mrs. Knight. They stood together, draping their arms across each other's shoulders and smiling at Mrs. Knight. As soon as the flash occured, signifying that the picture had been taken, they all released their hold on each other.

"You guys didn't get sucked into the couples costume thing?" asked Kendall.

"We did," they all said at the same time.

"Huh?" stated Kendall, clearly confused.

"Camille is dressed up like my zombified nurse assistant," said Logan.

"Lucy is dressed up like a princess," said James.

"And my spy girlfriend, Alexa, is gonna be dressed like a spy!"

Kendall, James, Logan, and even Katie looked at Carlos and asked, "How is that a couple's costume?"

"What? Who says spies can't order a corn dog and fall in love?"

Kendall, James, Logan, and Katie all slapped their foreheads and sighed.

"You boys are gonna be late to the party if you don't leave soon," said Mrs. Knight.

The four boys immediately snapped to attention. They didn't want to be late for their dates. James, Logan, and Carlos all filed out of the apartment, chatting each other's ears off. Kendall lagged behind and made sure he gave his sister and Mom a kiss. Family was more important than anything else.

"Be good baby sister. Don't get too scared now," said Kendall as he kissed his sister on the forehead.

Katie looked up at him and said, "You know I don't scare easily. It's Mom you have to worry about."

Kendall laughed and ruffled Katie's hair, making her smile. Kendall walked over to his Mom and she started to reach for her camera again.

"How about you settle for a hug this time?" suggested Kendall eyeing his Mom's hand hovering above the camera. "And take a break from the pictures?"

Mrs. Knight smiled and brought her hand away from the camera to hug Kendall.

"Now you be a good boy," she said.

"Don't worry Mom," he said as he pulled away from their hug and gave her a kiss on the check. "I'm Superman. Superman is always doing the right thing."

Mrs. Knight laughed and said, "Run along and catch up with your friends now. I wouldn't want you to get left behind."

"Thanks Mom! You two have fun tonight!" yelled Kendall over his shoulder as he rushed out of the apartment.

He rode the elevator down to the front lobby where he was immediately greeted by all the Palm Woods kids, all clothed in different costumes. He blushed furiously as he momentairly became overcome with embarrassment. He _was_ wearing tights after all.

"I'm doing this for Jo," Kendall said to himself as he emerged from the elevator and wove through the crowd looking for James, Logan, and Carlos.

He got many glances his way and he heard a few snickers, but he had to tune them out. He wasn't about to turn back.

He finally managed to find James, Carlos, and Logan standing with their dates. Kendall saw Camille, Lucy, and Alexa were trying to keep from laughing.

"You're right Jo. He does look cute!" said Camille in a teasing tone of voice.

"Yea, and he even has a little curl in the center of his forehead!" said Lucy.

Kendall blushed so hard. He felt he had turned redder than a tomato.

"Come on guys. Cut my man a break," spoke up Jo coming over to Kendall and looping her arm through his.

Jo turned and kissed Kendall on the cheek.

"Now," she said. "Lets get to Rocque Records before the party starts without us."

The eight of them filed out of the Palm Woods to a limo that was waiting for them. They all thought that they were just headed toward a harmless party.

But nothing is as it seems on Halloween.


End file.
